Through the portal of the heavens
by MysticPeanutButter
Summary: The Terrarian hero messed up, and blew himself up into another world. Pretty simple premise, but [[No Nazarick]]. Minor changes to story because i want to. Terraria is a 20 dollar 2d adventure sandbox game on pc, mobile, other home consoles, and soon, Nintendo Switch. Overlord is an anime, which i do not own. [Discontinued]
1. Important (Permanent)

I decided that after the heavy influence of being totally immersed in Doom and Doom Slayer, im gonna rewrite pretty much everything. Govert, despite what i want him to be not being finished, is lame. He is not entertaining, he isnt intriguing, he isn't mysterious.  
Originally, i wanted him to be some person that gets told what to do and they do it, because theyre the type that just enjoys being told what to do. Kinda like how i like to be. (Wierd, huh)  
Then, i was going to write him into a battle maniac, that instantly changes from being friendly to someone attempting the annihilation of a target(in a very cool way, not like some Terminator copy though),but i dont think i could pull it off with such a contrast between the 2 "people" i would have to write him as. I still like Govert, but he isnt really what i think the people want.  
Now, im to gonna do something different. The entire story from the beginning. It might be short, i dont know, but the beginning is going to be nearly the same as before.

Im sorry for taking so long just to scrap what i have right now. I'll make it all it's own, different story and combine this story right now into a single chapter. Also i cameo'd my dad as a character, only name-wise tho.


	2. Super Chapter

_Another wonderful Terraria day! Seriously, this world which I have built as my own._

It was a bright morning, 9 AM. At the moment, the town NPCs had barely begun to walk around. Andrew, the guide, could see as the hero was waking up. The day prior, he had defeated the Moon Lord for the 18th time, and finished the very last of all the solar systems mightiest weapons, odd though they may be. Today was going to be his experimentation day, or so he told Andrew. For being the "guide," our hero had surpassed all his knowledge of this world. He had done everything imaginable.

Our hero had carved out the world in order to conquer it. His drill of precision and speed, and unlimited supply of ultra destructive rockets worked to harvest everything from the monsters of and to, the caverns of the deep. Now, his home was a flying might, staying in the sky purely from power radiating off the inhabitants. Everyone in this world was strong, people like wizards or martial artists, or supportive spiky ball throwers. But right now, they were all just happily lounging around in their fortress.  
Our hero's name is Govert. Thats all there is to know about him. 1.8 meters tall, or about 6 feet, he was the ideal, model hero. His mind however wasn't ever stable. He had no self preservation insticts, so the conquering of the world was quite remarkable given the giant beasts which roam the lands.

"Today im planning on experimenting with my summoning staffs." Govert makes this proclamation over lunch, at their big towns table. He was telling them this for their own good, might be an explosion or something.  
The Nurse didn't enjoy this new idea. She has files on top of files of previous idiocies the hero has done, and will do no matter what she says. "And what do you plan to learn or upgrade? You can already summon almost as many as you want. This sounds like its just an excuse to get hurt. I appretiate the money, but i dont WANT you injured."  
"Don't worry about me, you know I have literally survived everything. Besides, none of you will get hurt. Im going to do my thing on the rooftop, soon as i eat."

* * *

 _I've gotten all of the other staffs to summon up to two... what is going on with this one?_  
The passing of time was 2 whole days since he began. It was easy at first, he had just simply never tried more than 1 before. But now there was a sudden roadblock. Govert was trying with his favorite sentry station, when the progress he had made was deleted. Every single sentry he summoned dissappeared at the same instant, when he tried to cast this weapon a second time. The glow was shinning brighter than it ever had before. The Rainbow Crystal staff was a success, so,

 _What the hell is different with you?_

Immaturelly yelling at it in his head, he was furious. The Lunar Portal Staff. This was much too unusual for him. For 2 days, having done everything previous on his first try, this was beyond enraging. Govert had done as much as he could thing of.  
Govert tried after drinking 5 Strange Brews. Failure.  
Switching equipment rapidly while casting. Failure.  
Equiping maximum summons. Failure. Having no summons. Failure.  
Summoning on the opposite sides of the "world." Failure. He had yet to try an actual, stupid idea. Defeated for the moment, he was going to need to releave some stress. So, an idea of utter stupidity was in order.  
Govert took his Rainbow Crystal staff, cast it, and went back to grab his lunar portal staff. With lunar portal staff in hand, he, trying "really hard", pretended to cast Lunar P staff in such a way, the Rainbow Crystal would be in between the "two" portals.

* * *

A rollar coaster of emotions. The sky turned a green tinted rainbow nightmare. The skies swirled and rain poured, thunder clapped, and lightning struck the beautiful crystal hovering between 2, glowing, vortex's, shining brighter as electricity current increased inside. A small, pure, brilliant white came from the center of each vortex. They were no longer portals, they sucked in the world with equal strength. Everything not directly connected to the fortress was burning as it flew at seemingly super sonic velocity. The purifying white glow melted, and formed what seemed to be tentacles. With each object entering it's radius, one of them whipped to it, and vaporized it on contact.  
The vortex pull increased overtime as more and more lightning struck the middle crystal. Govert, despite his previously thought to be non existant preservation instincts, struggled already to stand against the pulling forces and just stay still. He was calculating a way to escape. He had enough movement to prepare, but he could never escape. Opposite of what he thought logical, the pull got stronger the farthur from the whirlpools in space. Standing close, but far enough away, Govert swallowed every single buff potion he had available at hand. Obsidian skin, hunter, regeneration, iron skin, endurance, rage, wrath, he used his enhanced strength after determining his course of action. He needed to smash the crystal.  
Govert ran at the crystal, with too little time to desummon it. Stardust hamaxe brandished, already being in his inventory, it struck it's decisive fall. If this was a joke, it was a bad one. Seemily like the god Zues was angry, Govert got Smited while he was still in contact with the crystal. The energy surged through his body and into the crystal, shattering it totally.  
The absolutely pure arms emanating from each vortex stopped. They pointed straight at Govert, and then they shot through him. Each tentacle of light pierced his body, and he was stuck. It was too much pain to recognize motion, as he was held in place, without hope of moving. The whirlpools now turned blue, and closed in on his body.

The arms dealer appeared on the roof, having heard the mayhem. He was one of Govert's oldest palls, selling him bullets, and helping him craft his first Megashark. The sight was mortifying. Govert was screaming. His body, a pincushion. 3 sentries out at once. His experiment must have been a success, but what was this horrible drawback? Holes covered Goverts body, as he was motionless in midair save his mouth agape howling.

Goverts body shone. He was turning translucent as he stopped screaming. He was starting to lose sensitivity, his eyes starting to recognize sight once more. He completely missed his friend the Arms Dealer. Govert's eyesight was focused entirely on the unholy pure white light puncturing him. His body was completely translucent to him, and it was spread out from the white tentacles, which were just now beginning to darken. A move caused him to let loose another scream, the light starting to wiggle. He looked to the source; the lunar portals were still there. They had repositionedl Much closer now, the portals convereged onto Goverts hands. There was no pain at this point. Reaching his elbows, his hands were gone. The bottomless turquoise circles swallowed him. He fell, unconscious.

The 2 portals dissappeared, but not before vaporizing their surroundings. A hole is left in the ceiling, with the Arms Dealer tearing up. He looked for anything left, and found a broken twig. It was green, with an orb at the end of one bit. This is what went wrong. What happened to his best pal? Whatever it was, he recognized what remained.  
In the Arms Dealer's hands, was the still glowing, broken in half remains of the Lunar Portal staff. Govert spoke to him sometimes about loot off the godly beasts of this world. This was once one of his favorites.  
"Idiot. Why would you fuck with something that has portal in it's name? Thats asking for disaster! But... this was his first item off the Moon Lord. We can't help him now, if we theoretically could. Simply being, that being. We can't defeat that evil god like he did."

* * *

Govert's inventory 42/77

Piggy bank 40/40 Safe 40/40 Defenders forge 40/40

* * *

 **Chapter 2 (non remake)**

* * *

Author's message: fuck. I wrote this entire chapter and then did some wiki reading to figure out what the Slane Theocracy's leadership is called. Turns out theres no fucking adventurers guild, and im gonna have to rewrite this entire thing. Im gonna leave this chapter of course, for people to read despite the huge flaw, but im gonna label the "next" chapter to be the correct one. Im going to re-use most of this chapter to make the new one, but its going to be significantly different. Dont worry. And if possible, please be patient while i make the revamp. I would probably like a beta reader as i believe they're called. I think it would be pretty cool, but its unnessesary. Hit me up if you wanna try. Review about how this chapter was, and tell me how i might improve. I feel i didnt really do _quite_ so good. Or review that it was fine! Either way thanks for reading. And this managed to come out 400 words longer than my previous story's chapters!

* * *

Bright mid day with nothing to do, the guards wondered aimlessly. Perhaps to find something to do, because it was relaxing, or maybe being that it was the only thing they could do to keep their mind off their boredom. The grand state of the Slane Theocracy was in a middle age of mediocrity.  
The Theocracy has recieved numerous requests lately. From the Dragon Kingdom, to the Dwarven Kingdom, humanities strongest nation was doing nothing. There was no motivation for {me to write}(eHEM.) action. So, everything being calm and serene and, very lazy, at that moment, the grand smashing sound on the top of the wall made the nearby guards jump out of their skins.  
The nearest 3 wall sentries were the only ones close enough to hear the boom. They ran up the flights of stairs, and reached before too long. Almost winded, damage was sought for. None was found, save for a dead body that cracked the roof of the structure. It was movementless, and full of holes. The only brave guard took to his training, and instantly ran to check the body's pulse.  
Astonishingly, the man was still alive. This was remarkable, if not terrifying. The holes ran through his entire body, one end out the other. Obviously, still being alive despite his circumstances, he was in need of immediate medical attention. The leading guard called the other 2 to help lift him.

* * *

 _Ow. Oh jeez, where are my potions_...  
Govert opened his inventory and took one of his Greater Healing Potions. With a swig and a gulp, he recovered almost all his body. His eyes began once again, to function. The first sight he had was a large wooden ceiling. Previously, the only thing left in his world was Stone Slab he had place himself. Where did this wood come from? And how was he in a bed. He never selected a spawnpoint.  
To recall where he might be, Govert began to again look at what surrounded him. Small, single room. Window with white cutained pulled to the side. Strong, pleasent smell of sanitization? Must be the Nurse messing with him, for doing something stupid. He took a glimpse outside the window, he wished to see the sun.  
He saw a city.

Govert was thankfully already dressed, and had been cleaned. His shirt, pants, and hair still bore holes from the nightmarish vortexes. _I suppose i'll have to go bald and wear my wig? Something has to done with my cloths as well. Now, to ask where the hell I am!_  
Govert wasn't angry. Nor was he disappointed. If this is what he thinks has happened, given the item he was previously messing with, he was actually a little excited, but also weary. Would he have to venture cross this entire world too? _Could be fun, I suppose. Guess i cant reduce this one to a floating fortress however... shame._

"Where am I?" Govert questioned most blatantly. The receptionist responded to him, with a ferocious glare.  
"You're at the church, and you shouldn't be out of bed yet. Now, get back there this instant. Our priests haven't healed you nearly enough to be let out."  
"Oh, sorry sir. Actually, I have already drunk a potion, so im good now. But I would still like to know where I am."  
"A potion, eh? How come we didn't find one on you when we searched your cloths?"  
"Because I keep them safe." This seemed to be getting on the receptionist's nerves for some reason. He keeps everything in his inventory, so what? Maybe this place didn't have inventories.  
"I guess you do look much better than when I last saw you. Perhaps you did have a potion. Fine, I suppose we can allow you to leave, but you have to pay for our provided service." The man spoke monotonously, like this was a typical line. Then again, it was a place with a nurse.  
"The charge for your original condition came out to be four gold coins, and my apologies, I cannot lower it despite you providing your own recourses to the recovery."  
"Wha?!" Govert was flabbergasted. This new place is quite strange. "I know a nurse who could heal that for 5 silver!"  
The surley receptionest perked an eyebrow. "Is that so? I guess you should introduce them to us. Anyway, how would you like to pay? We can bill you at a later date if you can't afford it, or do you have the money on you? When checking your belongings, we couldn't find a wallet, form of identification, or satchel. Or do you 'keep it safe' like your potions?"

"Hold on, ill pay." Govert didn't want to have to manually pay, but situations call for it. Will this be a reoccuring trend? Its a new world... new rules it seems.  
Govert selected his Money Trough out of his inventory, and activated it. Touch down throwing it to the ground, it shattered into a little cloud of dust. Of course, it soon appeared again, whole. In place of the original however, was an adorable flying piggy bank. At the crash and clatter, the receptionist squealed. Strange, coming from a grumpy dude.  
Into the piggy bank slot, Govert put his entire arm down there, despite the spatial anomaly. Feeling about and remembering where it is, he pulled out a single platinum coin.  
"Got change?" Govert asked, holding the currency high.  
Bumbling and mumbling, the receptionist took the platinum coin. He checked authenticity with a bite, to find it real. Shakily now, and in a more polite tone, he began his reply.  
"Ah, we're sorry sir. We don't have enough on us to give you proper repayment, but I can offer you all the change we have on us at the moment. With that be satisfactory enough? We can give you the rest at a later date."  
"Uh, that should be fine?" He gave as an answer. As soon as he said that, the receptionist began to walk hastily away.  
"Wait, may i have your name?" Govert gave in query.  
Stopping, with a forced smile on his face, the receptionist gave a curt "Ken." to Govert's question. And with that, he began again on his running away.

* * *

 ** _Damnit damnit damnit! I better not have just pissed off a noble, he had such scruffy clothes. But who in the hell has a platinum coin just casually on them? Even if it was held in a magic item, what the fuck?! Is that where he keeps his potions too? His whole fucking arm went into it, and he just says "got change?" Gods help me in this situation._**

He continued to scream in his head until the whole situation ended.

* * *

Satisfied and ready to go, Govert left the church with a small baggy of 55 gold, 10 silver, and 7 copper. It wasn't much, but atleast he won't have one of those situations happen again. Coming into the sun after being in a dark room, which somehow wasn't totally black even though there was only 1 window in the very back, and no lighting, his eyes of course _naturally_ instantly adjusted to the full sunlight. The first thing to enter his vision was, another obvious, the city's adventurers guild.  
 _Yes. I see. But not yet. At least let me explore a bit, will ya?_  
So, Govert explored. The place was lively, many a couple walking down the cobblestone sidewalks. He spotted a few flyers, and wanted to take a look. An issue he found apparent, was that everything was written in a foreign language. Thinking that it was already almost omni-use, Govert took out his Cell Phone. Selecting the app he had for that, he snapped a picture of the flyer. Fortunately, for everyone which is and to be involved, his Cell Phone worked flawlessly. The flyer was an advertisement for a local high end clothing store! Immediately he started the short treck over. His cloths were much too drab for a specific one of his dear friends.  
With a smile, Govert entered the store. The outside was colored with a rich, royal purple, with an over shade above head. The shade providing umbrella-like coverage had gold embroidered words, matching the name of the place. Having a fancy outside show, the contrast was quite much when he saw a humble sliding door. And it was an automatic door as well! This was very appealing to him. Sadly though, on first glance, there was no one in the store, save the what seemed to be cashier.  
Passing by the exquisite racks and lines of clothing, Govert slowly made his way to her, readying his words. His eyes couldn't help wondering the shop even as he thought. The establishment had cloths of all types, cheap, to colors of the more royal hue. It took him a moment to make it all the way. First to speak, the register girl gave a warm customer welcome.

"Hello! Do you happen to need any help finding the proper clothing? I might be able to point you in the right direction."  
Govert stopped looking around, and hurried a little more on his way to the desk. "Yes actually, i would appretiate it. Does this place do repairs? I saw it on the fliers. These are the only pieces i have like this, and i would like to keep them, though they seem to have holes..." Smile turning frown, Govert was patting his chest, seeming to redirect attention. Muffling, small thunmk {yes, thunmk. Thunk+thump} sounds could be heard. The receptionist {another note, yes i say receptionist a lot in this chapter} gave a sympathetic smile, and offered their services.  
"Yes, we can do repairs. Though, would you like a new set of cloths for while they're being fixed? It's not considered classy to be mostly nude," she said with a funny smirk. She displayed quite great humor in a comparison to 'Ken' from earlier.  
"Ah, haha! Yes i see, you're right. However, i don't think im in need of any. You see, im planning on going to the 'adventurers' guild' right after, and see what the dealings are. Now, Im assuming i should just leave my cloths here so you can get an accurate cost of repairs. Don't worry, i can pay for it."  
Finally, Govert, with hand still on his chest, grabbed his shirt and tore it off single handed. Even before this, the lady's face had changed after he spoke about going to the adventurers' guild. She lost her smile, and began to get increasingly confused as to how he started tearing his shirt off. And then his pants.  
A bright light suddenly rose and began shining, illuminating farthur the already well lit shop. Where there stood what was expected to be a shirt and pants-less man, stood a handsome young man in beautiful, glistening AND SHINING, golden armor, behind which the backround flickered. The sight was the same as when bent by fires, and he stood with his arm stretched out.  
Being held, he handed her a pair of miniature pants and shirt, in Familiar colors and design. There were holes, of relative size and in similar spots, to the cloths the man was wearing earlier. These didn't have any tear though, as if they popped off.  
"M-magical items? You're asking us to repair magical item clothing?" She stuttered with an absent gaze. Her eyes could not seem to work just right after he took his Familiar Shirt and Familiar Pants off.  
"Uh, yes, i suppose so? How long should it take for repairs?"  
Still a little stunned, she replied quietly, "It should take... about a week at most... the cost can be estimated at 50 gold for such pieces... each."  
"Very well. Could i leave them in your care until a week has passed? I should probably get going before it turns too late. I can pay at return time. Hope you have a nice day!~" Govert passed, as he left with a lively smile. The tailor however, was sighing and groaning. What a guy, to just ask a tailor to fix a magical item. (Though she could just sew it and it would work fine.)

Govert used his Cell Phone upon exit of the store, to see where he would return to. As he did that another puff and glare appeared to anybody looking. Which they were, as his armor was now visible to each and every person.  
Reclaiming visibility from his Magic Mirror teleport, he appeared back in the church. Oddly, he didn't appear by the church bed he had been in. Ken was still working, and at Govert he stared googly eyed.  
"Hey Ken! Just using a shortcut. See you around? Oh by the way, in case we do see each other again, my name's Govert. Sorry I forgot to tell you earlier."

Ken was totally defeated again. Why was he in glamorous armor this time? Where did his cloths go? How did he appear? At least he didn't have to worry about him being a pissed off noble. That armor was beyond doubt, an adventurer's battle suit. And then, like that, he left again.

Govert entered the adventurers' guild upon leaving the church he was healed at. There was nothing magnificent, no grand outside appearence, and no red carpet. It was infact quite humbling, with a couple benches at the sides, like it was a waiting room. Appearing so, it seemed to actually be a waiting room. A small gathering of different groups were sitting at tables with shabby looking gear. Perhaps more of a lounge, than a waiting room. Now, yet again, as soon as he stepped in the door, eyes were drawn to the lustrous armor he bore. Scratching the back of his head with an uncomfortable, lopsided grin, he walked over to the front counter where both a man and woman sat. Gawking, of course.

 _May as well spill a little of my life story. Make all this go faster, i mean, explain why they haven't heard of someone like me that beat the Moon Lord._ _ **If the Moon Lord is even in this world.**_  
"Excuse me, could you help me a bit here? I recently recovered from a great injury, after being sent here from a very distant land. Where i come from i was an adventurer, and i saw the sign on this building. Im wondering if i could get some information, or maybe spend some time around here?"  
With an astonishingly sly grin, the woman began talking right away, "But of course! All adventurers are welcome here. However, you don't seem to have an adventurer's plate. Would you like to register in our system, so we can begin accommodating you? You, despite your appearence, will still have to start at copper rank, but ill talk with my partner here, Brigand, and get you some quests that will rank you up quickly. How does this sound for you sir?"  
"! That sounds wonderful in fact! I appretiate your warm welcome! But, i don't think I've heard of your system before. Is there someone I can talk to while you two talk?"  
"Sorry, no. There's only us 2 at the moment. We recommend you have a seat, talk to an adventurer team or two here. Brigand could explain anything you need to know after we're done. Now, please sign here so I can start the paper work?" The woman pushed a small piece of leather over with some ink and pen, for Govert to write his name.  
"Govert huh? Very well, thank you for your time. Now give us a moment please."

* * *

Exiting then entering a different room right behind them, she began talking with Brigand, who she pulled in with her. Certain none else could see or hear her, her face curled into a wicked, gleeful expression. Her body slowly, seemingly, melted down a bit, her knees bent and her body bent back. She proceeded to dramatically, ecstatic, tell Brigand;  
"This is wonderful! Such armor, such pose, the great Slaine Theocracy is getting a new grand hero! If he shows to be made of the same stuff he looks, we must tell the council!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Remake**

* * *

 **If you read the previous, unfixed version of this chapter, skip a lot of this chapter, up until the tailor's.** I gotta keep that word count up, muahahaha! ー（ッ）」

* * *

Bright mid day with nothing to do, the guards wondered aimlessly. Perhaps to find something to do, because it was relaxing, or maybe being that it was the only thing they could do to keep their mind off their boredom. The grand state of the Slane Theocracy was in a middle age of mediocrity.  
The Theocracy has recieved numerous requests lately. From the Dragon Kingdom, to the Dwarven Kingdom, humanities strongest nation was doing nothing. There was no motivation for {me to write}(eHEM.) action. So, everything being calm and serene and, very lazy, at that moment, the grand smashing sound on the top of the wall made the nearby guards jump out of their skins.  
The nearest 3 wall sentries were the only ones close enough to hear the boom. They ran up the flights of stairs, and reached before too long. Almost winded, damage was sought for. None was found, save for a dead body that cracked the roof of the structure. It was movementless, and full of holes. The only brave guard took to his training, and instantly ran to check the body's pulse.  
Astonishingly, the man was still alive. This was remarkable, if not terrifying. The holes ran through his entire body, one end out the other. Obviously, still being alive despite his circumstances, he was in need of immediate medical attention. The leading guard called the other 2 to help lift him.

* * *

 _Ow. Oh jeez, where are my potions_...  
Govert opened his inventory and took one of his Greater Healing Potions. With a swig and a gulp, he recovered almost all his body. His eyes began once again, to function. The first sight he had was a large wooden ceiling. Previously, the only thing left in his world was Stone Slab he had place himself. Where did this wood come from? And how was he in a bed. He never selected a spawnpoint.  
To recall where he might be, Govert began to again look at what surrounded him. Small, single room. Window with white cutained pulled to the side. Strong, pleasent smell of sanitization? Must be the Nurse messing with him, for doing something stupid. He took a glimpse outside the window, he wished to see the sun.  
He saw a city.

Govert was thankfully already dressed, and had been cleaned. His shirt, pants, and hair still bore holes from the nightmarish vortexes. _I suppose i'll have to go bald and wear my wig? Something has to done with my cloths as well. Now, to ask where the hell I am!_  
Govert wasn't angry. Nor was he disappointed. If this is what he thinks has happened, given the item he was previously messing with, he was actually a little excited, but also weary. Would he have to venture cross this entire world too? _Could be fun, I suppose. Guess i cant reduce this one to a floating fortress however... shame._

"Where am I?" Govert questioned most blatantly. The receptionist responded to him, with a ferocious glare.  
"You're at the church, and you shouldn't be out of bed yet. Now, get back there this instant. Our priests haven't healed you nearly enough to be let out."  
"Oh, sorry sir. Actually, I have already drunk a potion, so im good now. But I would still like to know where I am."  
"A potion, eh? How come we didn't find one on you when we searched your cloths?"  
"Because I keep them safe." This seemed to be getting on the receptionist's nerves for some reason. He keeps everything in his inventory, so what? Maybe this place didn't have inventories.  
"I guess you do look much better than when I last saw you. Perhaps you did have a potion. Fine, I suppose we can allow you to leave, but you have to pay for our provided service." The man spoke monotonously, like this was a typical line. Then again, it was a place with a nurse.  
"The charge for your original condition came out to be four gold coins, and my apologies, I cannot lower it despite you providing your own recourses to the recovery."  
"Wha?!" Govert was flabbergasted. This new place is quite strange. "I know a nurse who could heal that for 5 silver!"  
The surley receptionest perked an eyebrow. "Is that so? I guess you should introduce them to us. Anyway, how would you like to pay? We can bill you at a later date if you can't afford it, or do you have the money on you? When checking your belongings, we couldn't find a wallet, form of identification, or satchel. Or do you 'keep it safe' like your potions?"

"Hold on, ill pay." Govert didn't want to have to manually pay, but situations call for it. Will this be a reoccuring trend? Its a new world... new rules it seems.  
Govert selected his Money Trough out of his inventory, and activated it. Touch down throwing it to the ground, it shattered into a little cloud of dust. Of course, it soon appeared again, whole. In place of the original however, was an adorable flying piggy bank. At the crash and clatter, the receptionist squealed. Strange, coming from a grumpy dude.  
Into the piggy bank slot, Govert put his entire arm down there, despite the spatial anomaly. Feeling about and remembering where it is, he pulled out a single platinum coin.  
"Got change?" Govert asked, holding the currency high.  
Bumbling and mumbling, the receptionist took the platinum coin. He checked authenticity with a bite, to find it real. Shakily now, and in a more polite tone, he began his reply.  
"Ah, we're sorry sir. We don't have enough on us to give you proper repayment, but I can offer you all the change we have on us at the moment. With that be satisfactory enough? We can give you the rest at a later date."  
"Uh, that should be fine?" He gave as an answer. As soon as he said that, the receptionist began to walk hastily away.  
"Wait, may i have your name?" Govert gave in query.  
Stopping, with a forced smile on his face, the receptionist gave a curt "Ken." to Govert's question. And with that, he began again on his running away.

* * *

 ** _Damnit damnit damnit! I better not have just pissed off a noble, he had such scruffy clothes. But who in the hell has a platinum coin just casually on them? Even if it was held in a magic item, what the fuck?! Is that where he keeps his potions too? His whole fucking arm went into it, and he just says "got change?" Gods help me in this situation._**

He continued to scream in his head until the whole situation ended.

* * *

Satisfied and ready to go, Govert left the church with a small baggy of 55 gold, 10 silver, and 7 copper. It wasn't much, but atleast he won't have one of those situations happen again. Coming into the sun after being in a dark room, which somehow wasn't totally black even though there was only 1 window in the very back, and no lighting, his eyes of course " _naturally"_ instantly adjusted to the full sunlight. The first thing to enter his vision was a beautiful road. It just begged to be trode on.  
So, Govert explored. The place was lively, many a couple walking down the cobblestone sidewalks. He spotted a few flyers, and wanted to take a look. An issue he found apparent, was that everything was written in a foreign language. Thinking that it was already almost omni-use, Govert took out his Cell Phone. Selecting the app he had for that, he snapped a picture of the flyer. Fortunately, for everyone which is and to be involved, his Cell Phone worked flawlessly. The flyer was an advertisement for a local high end clothing store! Immediately he started the short treck over. His cloths were much too drab for a specific one of his dear friends.  
With a smile, Govert entered the store. The outside was colored with a rich, royal purple, with an over shade above head. The shade providing umbrella-like coverage had gold embroidered words, matching the name of the place. Having a fancy outside show, the contrast was quite much when he saw a humble sliding door. And it was an automatic door as well! This was very appealing to him. Sadly though, on first glance, there was no one in the store, save the what seemed to be cashier.  
Passing by the exquisite racks and lines of clothing, Govert slowly made his way to her, readying his words. His eyes couldn't help wondering the shop even as he thought. The establishment had cloths of all types, cheap, to colors of the more royal hue. It took him a moment to make it all the way. First to speak, the register girl gave a warm customer welcome.

"Hello! Do you happen to need any help finding the proper clothing? I might be able to point you in the right direction."  
Govert stopped looking around, and hurried a little more on his way to the desk. "Yes actually, i would appretiate it. Does this place do repairs? I saw it on the fliers. These are the only pieces i have like this, and i would like to keep them, though they seem to have holes..." Smile turning frown, Govert was patting his chest, seeming to redirect attention. Muffling, small thunmk {yes, thunmk. Thunk+thump} sounds could be heard. The receptionist {another note, yes i say receptionist a lot in this chapter} gave a sympathetic smile, and offered their services.  
"Yes, we can do repairs. Though, would you like a new set of cloths for while they're being fixed? It's not considered classy to be mostly nude," she said with a funny smirk. She displayed quite great humor in a comparison to 'Ken' from earlier.  
"Ah, haha! Yes i see, you're right. That would be nice, but it shouldn't be necessary. Now, Im assuming i should just leave my cloths here so you can get an accurate cost of repairs. Don't worry, i can pay for it."  
Finally, Govert, with hand still on his chest, grabbed his shirt and tore it off single handed. The freindly woman lost her smile, and began to get increasingly confused as to how he started tearing his shirt off. And then his pants.  
A bright light suddenly rose and began shining, illuminating farthur the already well lit shop. Where there stood what was expected to be a shirt and pants-less man, stood a handsome young man in beautiful, glistening AND SHINING, golden armor, behind which the backround flickered. The sight was the same as when bent by fires, and he stood with his arm stretched out.  
Being held, he handed her a pair of miniature pants and shirt, in Familiar colors and design. There were holes, of relative size and in similar spots, to the clothes the man was wearing earlier. These didn't have any tear though, as if they popped through his body.  
"M-magical items? You're asking us to repair magical item clothing?" She stuttered with an absent gaze. Her eyes could not seem to work just right after he took his Familiar Shirt and Familiar Pants off.  
"Uh, yes, i suppose so? How long should it take for repairs?"  
Still a little stunned, she replied quietly, "It should take... about a week at most... the cost can be estimated at 50 gold for such pieces... each."  
"Very well. Could i leave them in your care until a week has passed? I've already got the change to pay, so i can just pick these up then." At the lifting of her head, from staring at the odd clothing, she saw the man passing over a platinum coin. She was just left sighing and groaning. What a guy, to just ask a tailor to fix a magical item (Though she could just sew it and it would work fine). "Could you place my repair order under the name Govert? Much appretiated."

Govert used his Cell Phone upon exit of the store, to see where he would return to. As he did that another puff and glare appeared to anybody looking. Which they were, as his armor was now visible to each and every person.  
Reclaiming visibility from his Magic Mirror teleport, he appeared back in the church. Oddly, he didn't appear by the church bed he had been in. Ken was still working, and at Govert he stared googly eyed.  
"Hey Ken! Just using a shortcut. Think i could talk to you? Im new around here and i need some help. I figure you might be a good person to talk to. I recently got here by a freak accident, and im gonna need to stay somewhere. Got any idea where to go?"

Govert began his rapidfire nonstop questions again. Pity, to any on the recieving end. For now however, while speaking and undressing himself from his armor, Ken was being forced to keep his ears open. Govert was taking his armor off because of the clothes he had on underneath. They were his original set, in perfect condition. They must have somehow repaired themselves like his Solar armor. Glad the pattern seemed to not make sense. To anyone else, he looked as if he was wearing what he was previously wearing without any holes in it.

Ken, just a little baffled, had to give his information to to freak of nature in front of him. "Um... go to... the town hall. They should uh, be able to tell you... what to do. Now, is there anything else?"

"Nope. There shouldn't be, though i would like some directions."

* * *

The sun was setting. A lot of time had passed today since he had woken. So many sights were in the city, he had trouble staying focused. Govert though, did keep on track. He had ventured the miles to the Town Hall. Beautiful, like something he could make. It was a great building, four times the floor space on first sight on the outside of the other buildings, this must be the place to go to get help. Opening the doors on to top of the few steps leading up, they weren't automatics. Must have just been a really nice thing about the tailor's. But, Govert went through the door, after opening it. There wasnt a push or pull 'teller,' so he got luckly it moved first try. He let out a small sigh in appreciation, and once again continued walking forward.

Govert encountered yet another receptionist, the umpteenth time today, as if a poor quality writter didnt know any other occupations. The room layout gave a large area for walking and waiting, but barriered in the middle making a sort of room wide counter. There was a lower counter on the far right. 2 chair propped up in front of it, but the whole room was empty save the young man at the other end of the room.  
Govert took his Cell Phone out and used it to read the signs hanging above each booth. There was of notice, a bank, and a help station. The first choice of his was to go to the help station.  
Taking a cushioned seat, there was not much wait for the young man to come and provide him civil service. {Forgive me if im very bad at writing how store, helper, or etc. people talk, i just dont have any experience}  
"Welcome to the city hall sir, my name is Clyde. What would you need help with?" Provided with a large smile, he sat opposite Govert, so he could respond with ease.  
"Thank you, and I need to take over the conversation for a little while. Mind if i talk for a good amount?"  
"Sure thing. Ill assist you as i can once you're finished."  
"Thank you very much. See, im a foreigner of a very far land, and got stuck here after recieving a severe injury which cast me here. I should be able to survive for now, but i need a job or someplace to live so that i do not stay homeless.  
My 'career path' previously was of an expert adventurer, and i need help. Basically, im asking if you have information on how i can get a job and somewhere to stay."  
The load of information was being processed by Clyde, by acknowledgement of steady head bobs and nods. With head still nodding, he seemed to decide the best course of action.  
"With what you say, it seems like what you want to do would be joining the military. You sound qualified for the position, being a veteran adventurer. Our country doesn't exactly have an adventurers guild so this would be the best use of your abilities. In fact, depending on your quality, you could get placed in one of our more elite units, but that isn't really my choice.  
"And as a foreigner, i suspect you have little information on where you are. I can tell you this, you're currently in the Slane Theocracy. We're the current greatest human nation, and you're in one of it's branches. Depending on your chosen path, i can assist in transfering you to the capital for drafting. That would be the best decision, as it will provide living quarters as well."  
Govert was forced to concider his options. He knew his own strength and abilities, so it wouldn't be too much to believe he could be considered for one of the elite groups. But the other option was to buy a home of his own, and explore the outside, hoping on his prayers that he could find some entertainment. Contemplating, he rubbed his chin with his hand. The first idea was giving promise in his mind.  
Being a part of a high class group would be fitting of his. Most high end groups are in charge of secret missions, providing little adventures in and of themselves. Things would be gathered with info, and he would be sent in to do something. The mystery of being in a mysterious group, much like the mysterious possibilities of what he would do, were drawing Govert in with great deals of success.  
"Im enjoying the sound of being in the military. If possible, could you help me sign up? I can get through any fees to. Get there if there are any."

* * *

Inventory  
+3 (pouch, chest piece, and leggings)

By the way, he has helmet equipped, but just has the Familiar Wig in the vanity slot.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"So, how did you all end up getting drafted? I was caught trying to cross the border."  
Govert was placed in a large wooden wagon. They all sat in hay, as he was being put together with 4 other men. He was told that they were expecting about 7 more people who had been drafted for criminal charges. Clyde apologized profusely how he was being place with a lot of criminals. Clyde told Govert how it was the earliest cart though, and that if he wanted to Govert could wait. Govert declined however, saying that it was fine, and he was all good to go.  
The current gathering of convicts, for one reason or another, turned out quite awkward, as they attempted to create small talk. Thankfully none turned toward him. So, Govert sat quietly waiting for the ride to be over.  
"What about this quiet one? How come he ain't talked? Lets hear your story, skrawny kid."  
They turned toward him. Damn, this wasn't good. It was highly doubtful they would be perfectly fine with some wierdo volunteer, riding the criminal bus. Also unfortunately, Govert was a terrible liar. He tried to stay quiet, in hopes the other passengers would go over him. They didn't want to, though.  
A pat on the back and a crooked smile, the main talker added in, "Don't worry bud, no judgement here. We're all in this together." This comforted Govert, as they at the very least seemed friendly crooks and crime folk, but showed that he was going to have to talk or be socially less excepted. So essentially chowing down on bullets like crushed ice, he chose to talk. He didn't really enjoy the concept of no one talking to him for however long the ride was going to be.  
"Actually, I volunteered for the army. This was just the first vehicle traveling to the... capital, i believe."  
~~~ Stunned silence ~~~  
A pleasent suprise burst from the now full crowd. The largest, gruffiest one happened to fully enjoy what Govert said. "AUG AH HAHA REALLY? GOOD FOR YOU, must be a strong person to be drafted willingly. I envy you, we're all just normal blokes with a rough life. Hey, what's your name, so i can say 'i rode on a wagon with that guy!'? And, hey, our country could always use a new man."  
 _Huh,_ he expected a less welcoming reaction, with the riders saying something along the lines of "goody two shoes." The praise got him in a very light mood, and he started talking about himself.  
"Well, my name is Govert, and i hope to make a title with it too. Im really just looking for somewhere to live as im technically homeless, but im a veteran adventurer."  
"Oooh, a veteran adventurer you say? How old are you? You look like you're only thirty..." An actual elderly man question his legitimacy, but everyone else had taken an earfull, and yearned for more.  
"Technically you're correct, im in my 30s... I ment it as in i was an adventurer prior to now."  
Opposite of last time, what looked to be the youngest one asked, "What adventures have you gone on?"  
"Well, on multiple occasions, i've had to kill eyeballs the size of this carriage! In fact, there tended to be a theme where i kill gigantic eyeballs."

* * *

The gate's size rose above all their heads. Govert gave an impressed sigh, while everyone else stayed quiet. While talking together on the ride over, they had told the stories they heard of the castles grandiour. None of them gave any indication that this suprised him. The great big gate lifted itself, and a doorway gave passage to the carriage. They entered. The group of recruits on the other end turned their heads.  
There were 4 other carts, each much far more massive than the small coach filled with hay Govert had rode in. Each one looked the size of about 25 people, double his cart's carrying capacity. The looks seemed about right too, there were 100 people in the court yard surrounded by the high walls. He checked his Cell Phone, and Govert found that there were 25 hostile entities surrounding him. He turned down his eyebrows, and looked around. The surroundings seem secure, so, after thinking, he notice he could visibly see 20 guards. They must be ready in case a riot were to break out.  
" **ALL RIGHT YOU LOT. YOU WILL MOVE TO STAND IN ORDERLY FASHION, CRIMINALS, TWO LINES FOR DRAFTS, AND THEN THE VOLUNTEERS. WE KNOW THERE ARE 17 CRIMINALS IN TOTAL, SO DO NOT TRY TO TRICK US AND SLIP PAST** ," wailed the giant bearded brute in the center of a platform. He was up front, in the center of the platform, shouting into a megaphone, with another 4 people next to him in what looked to be full iron sets. The megaphone seemed odd too, it was just a wooden tube, but it worked perfectly fine. It was rather weird.

But, Govert got into the farthest right line. There was only about 10 people there. Having said 'syanara' to his new buds, he got to where his line already started moving. Following the crowd, Govert came to a portion of the yard with 3 target dummies. Everyone guessed what was going to happen.  
Assigned to the Volunteer group, was the bearded man himself. His helmet had an odd pattern, with swirls and bumps, most likely denoting a position of high authority. A feather was laid on his chest. Looked quite nice, gray and brown, with a sudden bright blue. His next words were addressed to the smaller group much more kindly.  
"Alright boys, im going to do a test of your ability, based on what i see visually. Im the current head in this region, Horrice. From that judging, i will put you in an appropriate wing of the army. As needed, use one of the weapons on this rack." As his last words came out a very large wooden with with an assortment of blades, maces, bows, and even staffs.

It was extremely uneventful. The most Govert was able to notice was Horrice making a grumbling ' _mhm. Hmm, yupp.'_ Occasionally, he went _oh!_ but that was the extent of it. Govert very last one to get a target dummy, was stopped by him.  
"And who are you? I don't remember you on the list."  
Govert told his where he originated. "Im from Clyde, brand new. I volunteered despite being in the criminal heavy cart."  
"Oh my, Clyde always manages to get the good ones! You show good stuff and ill believe you. Now, get the target dummy."  
"Actually, I want to ask, would it be fine if i use one of my own weapons? All of the ones provided are pretty low quality."  
Horrice huffed. "Low quality? These are some of the best tools crafted out there. What makes you think yours are better? I mean, please! If you think you've got one up on us go ahead, but I doubt it."  
"Thank you! See, im an Ex-adventurer, and I worked hard to get this equipment," he casually explained, whilst he was visually materializing one of his favorite blades. He had chosen Meowmere, because he just loved the sword. Readied, the visualized the optiman trajectory and swing from his head down to his feet. The sword left a magnificent rainbow afterimage, as the flying cat head went into the sky. All sound stopped as it arched forward. The rainbow afterimage followed the facial feline, as it bounced on the hard dirt floor. All these things happened after another, when the head ricochet-ed, bounding into the air again after letting out a burst of rainbow particle dust. This happened twice more, until it eventually struck the target dummy.  
KABOOM! A massive blast happened as it struck, the target getting cleaved in two. It also caught fire, as everything went up in rainbows. "The fourth bounce of this weapon causes the projectile to dissipate," was the explanation provided. "I shot it into the air as to not hurt anybody on accident, though it shouldn't cause harm to people it isn't ment to. Actually, i think-"

 _ **WOOOOHHHHHH**_

 _ **WAHOOOO**_ _ **AWESOMEEEE**_

 _ **DO THAT AGAIN**_ _ **YEAH!**_

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

The croud cheers. The ensemble had been moved by the performance! They cried for more! Except for Horrice that was, who stared with a blank face, eyes open, mouth neutral. His thoughts bewildered, _**Damnit** **clyde.** **How** **do** **you** **always** **get**_ **these _ones?_**  
"Scripture," was Horrice's quiet, to himself announcement.

In the distance in the croud, we can hear a man hollering "THAT'S GOVERT, I RODE IN A CART HERE WITH THAT GUY! WOOOOOO HOOOO!"

* * *

We look back, and Clyde is seen sneezing.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

For everyone else, the demonstrations were very much the same. Not the same as Govert's, similar among themselves, but over all they put forth their best effort. Oddly, 4 people from the same cart as him were selected as "great fighters," while only 4 people total out of every other cart was picked. Tallied, 5 from the cart of crime - but not necessarily all criminals - 1 draft, and 3 volunteers.  
A familiar face made his way to Govert. The large burly man who questioned him at the very start of his ride over came stutting down toward him {Btw i imagined him sounding scottish and now i cant get it out of my head. Fuck. Sorry, just ruined whatever voice you thought up for him}.  
"HEEEYYYYY what a PERFORMANCE! I was SO right in believing you volunteers are awesome!" His hand went down for a handshake. Govert complied, but was a bit taken aback when the large man performed the 'give me some sugar!' hug. "It seems like we will be getting to know each other. There's only 9 people here, so my guess is we got selected for being strong. Now, i figure it would be a good time to tell you my name. It's Blide, so, you better remember it."  
"Alright, Blide?" Stumbled Govert. What an odd man, that approached him. Thankfully, just as it ended, his sentence was followed by another. This time, it was Horrice. He had just appeared, and he came for Govert with haste in his step. His expression was brimming with anticipation, filled with worry, but oozed with a childlike excitement.  
"Individual Govert, this way please. You're to be transferred to a seperate facility until farthur notice. Please, follow."

* * *

Govert was moved astonishingly fast. Apparently, this was due to his exeptional performance in the court yard evaluation. He'd just been given a room inside a noble's mansion as a temporary quarters while waiting for the verdict on his military placement. Given what he'd seen from the few people before him in the court yard, he was likely going to be placed quite high.  
Before he was allow exit of the new carriage he was in, Horrice had a few words of warning- "Be careful. You seem to be a well behaved enough young one, but do not forget you will be in the company of a couple high ranking nobles. They will have guards placed around, so no funny business."

Horrice's warning was genuine towards Govert. The boy seemed like he could rise far, and didn't want a part of his career ruined by politics. Govert heard the care in his voice, and gave him a comforting reply. "Don't worry, contrary to looks, im no neanderthal," he reassured. Giving a passing smile and thumbs up, he left the cart to move by the door. Horrice, though reassured, had a look stoned on his face that didn't quite understand. Govert wasn't terrible looking, but he wasn't handsome. Why did he say he looked bad? Probably a figure of speach.

Entering his temporary home, the perfect figurine-like butler to greet him. Though he already could tell from the size, the noble family he had been assigned to stay with revealed their wealth once indoors. The butler was in addition to the scenery, he was the picturesque thin old man akin to the stereotypes. He stood just to the side of the velvet on the eyes red carpet Govert stood on, coming from the door. The butler guided him into the living room. Model lamps and glassware was strewn about nightstands and coffee table, thought to be randomly yet came together in marvelous patterns. On one particular table, there was a wonderous candle spiral of every blue in the rainbow.  
He was motioned to sit down on the sofa. Gladly, he took a seat. The plush devoured him. He let escape an "ahhh!" in wonder. The home keeper still stood, but seemed about to talk.  
"Sir, the family has recieved information that you will be here for four days maximum before a second transfer. After farthur inquiry, they were willing to divulge the fact that you will be moved to the capital for direct personal interview regarding your 'recruitment,' whatever that is. Until then, we were instructed to store you hospitably. Your private quarters are at the second floor, turn right and 4th door on the left. I will be finishing business the master told for me. If you require anything, shout for a maid. I take my leave, now good day."

To Govert, he was being treated well. This building alone, though not furnished to the same extent, was large as his beloved floating fortress, and stylised like an artist took a job placing and sculpting every aspect. Rich people working together was a real spectacle, and Govert bathed in every second of it. And the seconds turned to minutes. And the minutes, they turned into hours. Huh... seems he fell asleep. Before he realized, a light knock rapped on the room door, not startling, but snatching his attention.

"Yes?" Govert hollered, not knowing what they could need.

A girly voice gave answer: "It is supper time, and the Mister and Misses would like you to join them for their meal. Come out once you're ready and i-" can get cut off, as Govert had been in his daze fully clothed. He was luckily plenty clean to go to a dinner table. Now she in a daze, with a now open door, Govert smiled at the maid.  
"Ah, you show me the way to the dining room?"

* * *

The stars shone on the pondering adventurer. After dinner, he took his time to himself once more to finally think about what was happening. He flew upon the house, and lay on it's roof. How odd he realised, he'd never seen these stars before. Is he truly gone from his home forever? Not as if he minded, he would miss his old friends, but what of all that he's made? More and more pointless questions flooded his mind. He got sick of it, fast. Perhaps a bit too fast? What was the point of bringing himself down? He was in a new world, ripe for him to conquer! If he stumbles across a way to return home, he will use it, to bring everyone back! His home was entirely dead, but this one was alive. He could adventure again, and experience immense growth! Choosing to ignore the pain in his heart, he decided to travel again with the new people, and create a new heart with his previous life as memories. Stop his fluxuous attitude from wavering. As he stood up, clutching his fist, refining his determination, the moonlight swam in his mind as the moon had been now noticed.

It was far past sunset, the time midnight, the sky shining with a moon of lapis scorching into his eyes. He cried, for seemingly no reason. But, the reason being the moon, he knew. His tears were of fear, seeing this gruesome omen. As he reeled in shock, his eyes once again experienced stress, opening to an unnatural degree. From his sight, a demon eye. They came from his original world, somehow, following all the way here. Perhaps, the old ones really did have their sights on him. Eyeing the demon spawn, he noticed others. It was the nighttime of his old world once more. It just took a day.

Govert took arms. Keeping it in his inventory, he got hold of Daybreak. This world, despite being the same, felt like it held an abyss now that he began wishing to fight. There was another plane, and he needed to practice. He was off, and his target practice was right infront of him. Taking aim, he threw the lance with his greatest might, striking an eye right in the pupil. It caught blaze, and died instantly.

*Smirk*

His aim wasn't false. Instantly having rematerialized in his grasp, he could have flung another Daybreak immediately, but he wished to see the results. Very satisfying! Govert, having confirmed that nothing happened to his abilities, began hurtling dozens of Daybreaks into the air. For himself, the night had broken into day. The sun did not shine, but his weapon burned in his hands the radience of the stars. A demon eye fell with every lance, even every Wandering Eye that made him their path tonight.

The onslaught ended after only 30 minutes, a pathetic amount of time compared to what he was used to. With a raise to his head, he once again looked at the moon. It was once more, a bright pearl in the starry ocean. Govert shivered imagining what he will end up having to do. Excitement sent electric shocks through his body, a grin bearing upon the sky, a bloody war declared on each other. His tears earlier had dried, not a fresh one made. He wasn't to be scared after the horrors he'd faced previously. The heart had flipped from earlier. This, was possibly the time of his life?

* * *

Hm, this chapter's quite a bit shorter but... i feel like it was awesome! I got a bit into it at the end. Hope the pacing is fine...

I stole the process a little bit from another story here, with the house transfer and what not. It was a good writing utensil they used. I took from "magical swordsman." I really hope this chapter was good, it wasnt an easy one. Next one should be easier, the adventure starts soon.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

In the hollowed world, Goverts friends from his past life gather. It has passed over a week since his original disappearence, but it has been pieced together through thorough work of the arms dealer and guide. Concluding, they have all accepted that Govert messed around with the Lunar Portal Staff too much, caused the previous explosion, and got transported. Currently the people of the residential fortress are all once again converged about the dining room table, the largest meeting area available, to discuss recovery.  
The Guide, Andrew, began his recap for the sake of keeping continuity. "Our hero, Govert, has vanished from a catastrophic experiment failure. With testimony from Dominique, and evidence at the source, we can confirm why it happened. How, we do not know. Nor, do we know where Gov has went. I have asked the mechanic, wizard, and goblin tinkerer to investigate the energy readings, figure out if theres some path of lingering residue. Can they please share their findings before we can continue?"  
The Guide motioned the 3 forward, and sat down himself. No one wished to interrupt, as Govert's importance was outstandingly understood. The mechanic began first, concern on her face. It happened to be a wide spread issue in the room's scenery. So much so, it was the normal.  
"There is good news and there is some bad, but i will happily say the good news first. We have found the lingering energy, and have even begun to build a new transporter! We are luckily capable of following it given guidance by Xanadu, but, the bad news is that theres a wall."  
Looks of sorrow spread farthur. They all acted like children who's father had gone on an extended business trip. The goblin tinkerer, Ragz, sighed in exasperation. The mechanic was about to begin again when he interrupted, so he could share his information.  
"Ah, honey, you probably should have started with the negative and turned to the positive. Look at their faces. They have the complete wrong idea!" Trisha had a clutzy, unknowing look about her, her red bun bobbing at the back of her head. Comicaly, just imagine her eyes were blinking black dots. The tinkerer continued, with a slight rub to his forehead. "We mean to say, we indead have hit a wall. But this is simply an obstacle. It allows us to know we are much closer than it appears. Getting to the wall, we have found it is infinitely wide, and totally unbreakable. Yet, not impermeable. We can hear the sounds on the other side. We tried, and the transportation of energy is indeed possible, though pointless. As we are now, our technology just isn't capable enough the turn a living being's body into pure energy, and turn back into a normal body without assistance. Theres still hope, but we just cannot go on a rescue mission right now."

* * *

The world was empty underneath the fortress, but that didn't mean it was empty above. Intersecting at multiple spots with the castle itself, Govert had constructed all by himself, massive, world spanning asphalt highways. Biome domes litered the world as the hero had tried to preserve the environments around him. Dotted at perfect seperation, only 1 of them wasnt a biome in itself. From there, nearly to the core of the world under, rose the massive dungeon of limitless skeletons slimes, and spirits, of an army long long ago.  
From the dungeon gate, also built by Govert, came a masked figure clad in gold, black, blue, and white. The donning on his face was stark contrast to his cloths. It was a rough, bumpy, hole less plate with the face reminiscent of a past figure. Instead of a toothy, horror like grin however, it was flipped into a frown. How the figure underneath could breath was anyone's mystery. His robes identical to all the other cult members, which he must obviously be a part of. Identical, save for the finely woven golden and silver threads.  
The figure strode forward through the show-boat entrance, where 4 cult normal members prayed to, their protective god. They passed, without any acknowledgement. Good. The gold member stepped to the highway, and began his leisurely stroll at 64 miles per hour. They had to give Govert some credit, what a wonderful bridge he makes.

Heavy, a knock on the gate resounded through the fort. The nearest person, the hair stylist, decided to go give it a look. *Hmm, why is there a knock coming from the dungeon bridge? It better not be Dom. If it's him I'm buzz cutting the bastard next times he's in my shop,* thought she very crossly. To her it didn't much matter, nor cross her mind, how big a toll the loss of his best friend is. Perhaps he was trying to cheer up. But, it ended up not getting thought.  
Approaching the door, she hollered, no mind for elegance. " _WHO'S OUT THERE?_ " at the one making it.  
"Thank you, for inviting me in." The low, airy voice floated to her right, switched to her left, and pooled in her head. Goosebumps, making with them her hair stand on end, came, across her neck and body. A voice that froze the air as it spoke, and froze her still too. Its a first she'd ever heard that voice, when the owner arrived from nowhere, to her left.  
The door hadn't been opened? How did the man get in? He continued talking, his face staying still. The chiseled stone face he wore moved, but his jaw stayed unyielding.  
"Could you by chance, take me to andrew? I need to talk with you."

* * *

"Greetings. I am the cult leader, going with the title of Pope. Please, call me that for the duration of my stay."  
"And how long is this stay?"  
"Not long, depending on your answers. It pains me to say it, but we need each others help."  
"And what is this help?"  
"I wish to bring back your hero Govert. He and we, had a symbiotic relationship. I do need him back here safely."  
"Why should we help you?"  
This entire conversation had been an accusation session. Andrew clearly had prejudice to the cultist. The other party realised this as well. However, rising above the wordly assault, they turned to a smile. The stone mask making no noise, visually creaked into the toothy grin it was modeled after. Andrew broke into a warm, cold-sweat as it happened, the unknown strength frightening. His face stayed straight.  
"Ah, why so aggressive friend?" Hands were raised in a preaching pose, {applaud my supreme power!} perhaps he intended to look more inviting, or perhaps he wanted to seem more intimidating. If friendly, it worked to the opposite effect.  
"I've already told you. Govert and i, without him knowing, had a symbiotic relationship. I'll tell you the truth now, as otherwise i fear we cant cooperate." The mask groaned silently into a frown as he spoke, quickly and nausiatingly returning to the smile. "From the day he killed the jungle deity, i was intrigued by him. Oh, still so young back then. Govert too, but i remember the day that little scamp was born. I hated him. Since your hero accomplished that, i decided to have him help me. I had also been keeping an eye on my followers. Some of them, blasphemous traitors to our cause. I would put them in small groups of 5 see? Small groups with each having what i suspected to be a heretic. Your boy, would come over and slaughter them. The traitor would then take the chance, and steal some of the power of our god! Then, after the Lunatic follower died, our gods power would be released. I've been perfectly fine allowing your boy to wield the power of our god, and as he used it to protect us. However, now that he has gone, the amount of idiotic followers has been growing. And you dont want that."

* * *

 **Fuck this chapter was boring to make. Sorry, i just couldn't think of any more to write. Next time i add these guys, im going to do a dual chapter where theyre both in.**  
I ship goblin tinkerer plus mechanic.  
Also, SOMEONE ELSE IS DOING A TERRARIA CROSSOVER I CANNOT ALLOW MYSELF TO BE BEATEN REEEEEEEEEE

THEY STOLE MY FLOATING ISLANDDDDD  
Ok i finished reading it. I feel like mine's still better. Not to be too cocky but... hehe.

Anyway chapter 6 is on its way soon.

* * *

 **chapter 6**

* * *

Govert woke in his provided bed, recouperated after the night of excitement. Once more, he was up, but his energy was already full. Awake, wide eyed, and just over all super happy, he decided to look over the loot of the Eye battles again. Perhaps, he just needed a fresh perspective. And that he did, because it started lining up a bit more.  
 _Lets see, i had killed about 50 last night, and i have 27 lenses, and 3 black lenses. Extraordinary luck, wa ha! I should make some sunglasses. I used my last black lenses, for the Optic Staff. But, there was no money whatsoever dropped. The hell? Not even a copper! Er thats what i wanna think but, i think i figured it out. These beasts are more real than ever before. There might even be a meat chunk or two on the roof. I'll toss em later. For now, im starved even with that image in my mind. I think i will go ask if theres anything._  
Still dressed, his Familiar set looked flawless. He considered if he should start using his Midnight Rainbow Dye. That stuff looked amazing. He would totally use it once he joined the military. But for now, he headed to the living room, where he expected someone to be. Fortunately, his thoughts turned out right. The Mistress of the house was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He hadn't a clue on what the title was. He took to sitting on the other side of the sofa, causing a reaction from the mistress.

"Hehe, slept in rather well today did you? You should know it's almost noon." She lightly ridiculed, as she bookmarked her spot and closed her book. It was then nestled onto her lap, and her arms folded over it. The mistress squinted her eyes. "You haven't changed your clothes. Do you not have anything to provide yourself with? If not, i fear we haven't got too much in the way of spare garments."  
"Oh don't worry, these are totally clean. There's nothing on them. And, its only just turned 10. dont be *too* hard on me."  
"Clean clothes? Well, i suppose i can't see anything on them from this distance. They must be magically enchanted, am i wrong? You're quite wealthy for an ex-adventurer."  
"Ha, 'suppose i am. But, for now, i came down because i wanted to know if there was anything i would be allowed to eat."  
"Theres nothing to eat right now, but we will have our lunch prepared in 2 hours. You should know when that is, right? Im quite suprised you have a clock of your own."

Govert went and had a lazy day. It was actually too lazy. To hell with it, after lunch, he took his Defender's Forge out of his inventory, placed it on the ground, and retrieved one of his Enchanted Sundials. In 16 and a half seconds, the entire day had passed and got it to 4:30 am. The sun wasn't even up yet.  
Maybe it was a bad idea to skip an entire day, in hind sight. Someone had tried to get Goverts attention 3 times during yesterday. He must have been in insane, slow motion purgatory to any onlookers? Well... nothing would happen at least. _How do i pass the next few hours?_  
He decided to take the day shopping. Waiting for anyone else to wake up took until 6am. During this time there really wasn't much of anything to do. A favorite passtime of his he could do right now, would be sort his inventory out. Its a wonderful thing he decided, and he quickly placed his Defender Forge yet again, his Safe, and threw his Money Trough.  
First, he decided, he would explore the dark, dank, triple adjective depths of his D.F.. in here, he has all of his building materials. His supply amount was marvelous; and staggering as well. All his inventory options had an automatic sorting ability, but he didn't really like them. They weren't... pleasing, so to speak? So, he ordered them based on their shade. Its such a pleasing way really. Its all so pleasing. Perfect perfect perfect, everytime he finished reordering he just wanted to hug the storage container. But it was always so hard. His favorite way of sorting by shade was have the specific items layered. 3x5 grid section for example, and this it was always hard to get right. For today, govert decided he would focus on the wood. Ah, wood, with all the uses and different types. A big struggle always occured chosing between the Boreal, the Ebon, and the Shadewood. Currently it was boreal bottom left, ebon on top, shade to the right, finishing the 2x2 was Dynasty wood. But, he could only look at the pretty logs today. He was grossly disturbed.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?"  
Someone spoke behind Govert, a familiar soft voice. Sadly for him though, it didn't matter how soft the voice was. Letting out a yelp, his balance was completely gone. Arms flailing toward the ground, trying to find a spot to hold him up, failed to help. Govert's face became a new plant in the noble house's lawn.  
Concern sprouting on her face, she voiced it wjth a hasty, "Oh dear! Im sorry, are you alright?!" Obviously trying to help, an offer came for Govert. "Here, grab my hand. I will help pull you up." The outreached hand belonged to the maid he unknowingly... 'wooed' the day prior. Well, HIS day prior. Literally it was 2 days ago but, back to Govert, he had placed his hand in the air, she grasped it, and pulled up. She had used both arms, hoping he was fine. Govert used his other arm to push his self back up. He made it to his knees, when he let go of the maid's hands.  
 _Brushy brush,_ he had to slap his legs to get the dirt and dust off of them. It was quite dry, so it was fast. The process repeated with his shirt and hair. The maid held both her hands to her mouth, as if to prevent any more words that could cause offence.  
"Thank you, " he spoke as he sat on his safe. "I wasn't expecting another person to be up this early, i was just sorting through my stuff." He explained, scratching his cheek while resting his head on his hand. How to tell what he was doing, without looking like a madman? It was hard. The best course of action wou-  
"So, why were you staring into that big empty thing with a funny grin on your face for an hour?"  
An hour? "An hour? But i couldn't have just stared at that for more than 10 minutes." He checked the time. He just took his phone out. It really had been an hour! "Ugh, wow my sense of time is horrid. It feels like its been deteriorating for years! If you want, i could tell, but it wont really be easy to understand."  
Govert before demonstrating the Defenders Forge, decided to ask the young maid's name. She replied, slowly, probably a little unsure. "hmm, my name is Abigail. Thank you for asking, Sir Govert."  
"Now, I don't mean to be rude, but could you take this? It'll be my way of giving a blessing to the first friend i made here. With it, I can protect you should you come to danger." The maid gave a cute blush, near invisible to most people. Govert took something from a pocket of his, and held his closed hand palm down above hers, waiting for her to answer.  
"UM... SuRe I gUeSs?" Abigail stuck her arm slightly out, rather hesitant. She did not shake nor tremble, but didn't look overly enthusiastic. Govert opened his fist, and the item he took out was given. In her hand, was a tiny, blue shield pin.

Govert looked above the maid's head. In blue letters, the name Helith June Swarzeen stuck out like a sore thumb. It appeared she has some sort of secret, and wished to keep her name hidden. Well, he was fine with that. Not to go into another person's personal business, he gave her some words of wisdom on it's uses.  
"This lets me see your name, and if you're hurt from any distance. Now, i will gift you one more thing. This is a Wormhole Potion. It will let you instantly teleport to my location." Govert took yet another item out of his inventory. This time, he took it out of the winged piggy bank that had stayed there. He had cast it such that it would look like it was sitting on the floor.  
Plucking a paradox flask out, somehow, he handed it to her. The frothy, blue liquid stayed settled, but kept an unending fizz as Govert placed it in her hand.  
"Never drink this. Turn the bottle to where the the insides would spill out. Do it onto a wall, or make a puddle on the floor. You are the absolute only person capable of going through the portal once it's made. Did you get all that?"  
The poor girls eyes all but looked normal. Her mouth was agape, her fingers tightened around each other, still holding the bottle and pin. Her feet pointed so her toes were inward, she was the perfect example of a wreck at the time. Abigail stuttered, and tried to reply to the affirmative, but Govert stopped her. He quickly apologized. He hadn't ment to turn her that way at all.

"Im sorry! I didn't mean to put you into that state, i was just trying to give thanks!" He clutched his hands together into a ball, and frowned. "You were just the first person i met and actually liked here, so i guess i came off way overly excited! Abigail, please forgive me!.."

Abigail began to calm her mind. The risk of when the man in front if him said the blue shield showed her name, was great. She had been careless, wrecklessly taking what he gave her. It wasn't known that an item like this existed. Above Govert, visible only to her hung a deep hued blue, hard and clean like a gem of lapis. Next to him, she could faintly see a label that said 500. There was no obvious thing that this ment. She herself, had not the creativity to guess accurately. It looked as though none of what he said was a lie.  
The only name above his head was indead the title of Govert. It seems this item only revealed what had been revealed on purpose, or what the owner had knowledge of themselves. She didn't know the rest of his name. Now she needn't worry her true identity was revealed. But, the power of the items he had given her...  
The shield was something beyond what any enchanter could create. The range, most certainly not infinite like implied, was still capable of absolute divination of one's location. That, and single use teleportation. This person was unique. Unique, and stupid. Saying that he was giving her these things merely for being his "first friend" was not a good idea.  
Govert interrupted her thoughts, that seemed to go on forever. Her body had cleared up, granting him the leeway to finish what their conversation was. "So, um, im sorry again. Would you like me to show you what i was doing, for real this time?"  
"Yes, yes please. And, it's alright. I just wasn't expecting such great gifts..." She put up a pleasent smile. The gods shone down on her today.  
"Then, i'll explain very slowly this time. I don't wish to, er, frighten you again. So." Govert started slowly, or really tried, as he showed the use of the defender's forge. Abigail's face changed once more to bewilderment when she found it empty. Why was this man staring at nothing?  
When Govert demonstrated the storage process, she stayed not bewildered, but instead intrigued and amazed. Something someone of even her status might never get to see. To think he was freely showing this about, who in this world was he. For yet another time, her suspicion (and appreciation) rose by several levels. The suspicion of a mighty figure passed by each time he spoke however.

"So uh, thats how my storage systems work! But, i think today's going to be very boring. I planned to go fishing today. Could you do me a favor, perhaps, and tell anyone who asks that i 'went out' again today? And maybe tell me the spot of the nearest pond or lake?"

* * *

I hope helith isnt actually a canon name already. Idk why but i feel it might. Oh well :)  
Next chapter might take a while. Like, oof. Next chapter will be very, very hard and i ain't sure my adhd will like that very much.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Govert teleported, rapidly closing the distance between him and the nearest lake Abigail has told him about. Fortunatelly he could make it there in just a straight line. Inteligent for him, he had drank an invisibility potion. Govert didn't want to scare the life out of anyone.  
The scenery continued, pausing for a few seconds each time. Continue, pause. Again, continue-pause. Govert's Rod of Discord materialized him into an unstable form after each use. Hurt like hell if he used it too fast. It actually kills him too, which he had tried long ago. He's fine now though!  
The lake came into view after about 15 teleports, quite the distance. His fortress for example, was about 3 teleports wide {Huge, if you've played terraria}. Only about 1 teleport more to go, and he could fish! Given his current enthusiasm, no observer would know how he truly hated fishing. The reason was, he had fished too much. Really, he had, honest to god, fished too much. In his old world, the seas had been emptied of their bountiful gifts. Even before that though, he had needed to complete an unholy 100 fish requests from that angler child. Only then, did Govert get his magnificent rod. {I have dirty, crude jokes~}  
His golden fishing pole, added with his Master (pause) Bait- {~and the terraria devs do too :p} the most effective fishing tools - he began.

* * *

Abigail practically stormed her way through everything, as she began on her way. Her destination, far, she could make it there a before the day passes half way. The streets were empty. The children would be in school, the adults at work, and the rest training, for eventual military drafting. Empty roads, she walked fast.  
Govert's blue name gave a marker beneath. The number, slowly rising, jumped a few thousand every 10 seconds. She could tell atleast, that it's the distance from one another. With this, she marked in her mind how safe she was. Now, she continued to walk to her workplace.  
Her work place, did take quite the long while, and on arriving, her legs were sore from the high pace walking. Walking quickly as possible without jogging or running has a very heavy strain on the muscles. Glad for herself though, Abigail was in fact there. As already said. Indeed.

* * *

Wonderful fish here! 3 varieties he had never seen before, a brown thing, a green thing, and a new weapon! The weapon intrigued him, he would have to check it out later. The surface details were frightening, the name pitchlessly **black.** This, was entirely unique, nothing had a similar affect to it. His eyes glossed over the damage amount before going over the different fish, and the number had a glarring 80 base, as he had none of his attack equipment. A little excited shiver on what its effects were like, he stopped for the other loot.  
Not quite as interesting, but still an intriguing thing, the brown fish was called Claymoa. Odd name, it didn't have the label of material. Instead, it had the label of "consumable," and had a grey, orange name. Hold on!  
This Claymoa was ringing a bell. The demolishionist of his original world had been bugging the mechanic Trisha about developing new explosives. He seemed to have an idea he called a "claymore," that was rejected for clear reasons since she'd known the loose cannon dwarf for a long while. Yes, indeed, this fish likely had a similar property to the familiar  
Bomb Fish. Not similar though, a sneaking suspicion told him this was equivalent in strength to TNT, not a normal Bomb or Dynamite. _Mental memo, blow something up later._

Lastly, the blue fish. When Govert saw it earlier, he had expected another ordinary specular fish. Incorrect, he had hooked in a Mana Fisher. This new, interesting catch gave a new possible source of potions, or a good way to increase mana regeneration. Labeled, it fell under both "equipment" and "material." Making his inventory orderly, he place the 2 more normal fish toward the end of his inventory slots, keeping his nice large pocket to the rest of the things he gets.

Night was beginning to near. Govert as always, made sure to practice his diligence, so he noticed it quite quickly. He had stopped fishing and checked his items because he saw the time after all. It should be a nice hour to return to his temp home, wanting a stroll instead of a rush.

* * *

 ** _But, you might not make it will you? Tonight, is going to be a terrible night._**

* * *

Shit, something is wrong. The time, is only 6:30. What is possibly happening? Its an hour too early. Shouldn't be possible. After having known this event before, the source was plain as day. The Eye of Cthulhu would wake tonight, and attack him. There was no running at this point, he must wait for the monster to spawn and then destroy it, else it'll attack him at the house. Demon Eyes yet again, spawn in the sky and fly towards Govert. This time, he already was prepared for a fight. Fully armored and armed, he summoned the new ally of his Dimension Hopper.

* * *

Abigail shivered. She was about to again see one of them. She was inside one of the highest chapels. She would meet one of the leaders, and tell the information she obtained on Govert.  
She was told to enter by a man in richly colored robes. They were darker colored, with a few hues of deep purple. He left immediately after passing her instructions. Already inside, she was being told to move to another room. Not wishing to delay them, she hurried through the passway, noting that the previous man in purple had already disappeared. She entered the room she was supposed to go into.

* * *

After an hour, Govert's enemy appeared. One of the eyes of the lovecraftian Old God Cthulhu, was appearing. But fate says that problem after problem must occur. Because this thing, is not the normal creature. This is one of Cthulhu's true eyes.  
True Eye of Cthulhu; an invincible enemy embedded into the flesh at multiple points of Cthulhu's sentinel 'minigods,' the Moon Lord. It previously never summoned solitarily, they functioned off of the Moon Lord's power.  
The loss of a consistant power source was an obvious drawback as Govert watched the bright translucent occular organ close in. It was slow, so very much slower than normal. Comparatively, it was like a fair universal balance had been enacted, weakening it. For Govert, this was a blessing. Even he could die against the True Eyes at full strength.  
Reaching Govert, its attacks immediately began. Govert himself began firing on all cylinders, shooting his meowmere's projectiles right at the enemy. Seeing the health, it was just under eight thousand, more than the normal boss. It was like a new level of difficulty, replacing The Demon's eye with an even more terrifying monster.  
While thinking of the meaning behind this monster's appearing, its health was rapidly tanking. Govert fully geared allowed it to stand no chance against him. With the great strength gap, it was only allowed to demonstrate its moves by Govert, should it appear again. It demonstrated 3 different attacks.  
The eye would spin around as one of the attacks, generating numerous smaller cyan eyeballs in all directions. These small eyes near the size of a human's head, would explode on contact with anything at all. This time, unlike when powered by the Moon Lord, their homing was weak, and only targeted onto him for an instant before going in a straight line. The eye blasts were also smaller, not hitting him at all or damaging the geound in any way.  
The eye's second attack was a full force laser, coming from the pupil. It would blast straight, and swing around hitting Govert with extreme damage. The laser had a feint glow in the line it was going to fire, with the laser following to a minor delay. This too, was different than before. Previously, the only indication was a haze of foam from the iris of it's eye. The beam was significantly shorter as well.  
The pattern continued, with its weakest attack being shown. It was... the exact same, it just moved slower. Nearly transparent clone after images floated above the ground, and all at once moved in a uniform direction at govert. It could not be stressed enough about how slow they moved.

Out in an open plain, this battle should be exeptionally easy. He had full range of movement, and the enemy had few surfaces to launch explosives onto. Taking advantage of this prime situation, he began his counter attack. Or well, he would have, but the thing was basically dead already. Once again, without a power source the thing wasn't very threatening. One final blow, and the humongous eye went limp, the pupil expanded, and its body convulsed one last time, letting it fell to the ground. The thing had an eyelid expanding from an unknown source at its "back," acting as a body bag. Then, it burst.

A putrid ooze like nothing he'd ever seen before spread over the terrain. It retained the glowing property, and looked like biological mush. It made "schlup" sounds as Govert waded through it. The core stuck out of the eye's remains. Blue, faint and as if it didn't actually exist, the tiny shard at the center of the pile of remains. Next to it, the iris fallen, stayed whole. He took them both, and took one of his favorites, the swift glance

The shard shone a black name. Its words couldn't be made out, his phone unable to register it either. But, he thought it seemed to be named somethong along the lines of "crystal core," something predictable like that. It was a consumable, non material. The effect was complicated, though not extravagant.  
 _Increases max life by 100 when used, only effective if Health is under 400. Otherwise, usable once to raise maximum Health by 20 if already at 400+ max health._  
So, Govert instantly used it. Because he's had to eat everything else, he decided to try that first. And it worked! The instant placed in his mouth, it vanished. His body felt no differently, but he know he was now at 520 health. Oooh man, this is interesting! Now, the iris shield.

* * *

Oops slow short chapter again oh well. Wasn't as hard as i said it was but every time i try to work on these i zone out and fall asleep. Ive also still been playing kingdom hearts 3. 100 hours boys! No, a few more than that. About 130 hours? Im gonna play it a fourth time today. I beat proud mode level 1, broke some of my shit from raging. Controller's good though so..!

Anyways, I've noticed a severe lack of praise in the reviews section. Remedy that or you die!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Black, pure black, with veins of green coming from the blue green core. The thick contact shield gave much heft, though despite it, could still be held on my arm. Its name was "Beholder," once again named pitchless, totally void of color, transitioning to and from a dark gray. The stats of the accessory were amazing, very much similar to the original Eye of Cthulhu's expert drop. This one, was given the following base blessings:

32 melee damage  
14% critical strike chance  
Double tapping directional keys will grant you a dash dealing damage upon impact with enemies.  
400% of contact damage is reflected onto the enemy (cannot crit)

An awesome, straight upgrade from the original! It doesn't make a massive difference for him now, but should I have gotten something like this in the earlygame, the difference is huge! So sad, though, that my current gear outranks it in every way. It could have been a rock and roll over everything! But, im already bored. Hmm, was there another thing i had grabbed? Whatever, i wanna go back to the house. Im still stoked about joining this "army." I found and translated a couple books, turns out the army is something like a conquering group, under a government? That definitely means going new places. Lets fight some big stuff when it comes! I always wanted to play some good coop. But I've gotta sleep, or the next day will take foreverrrr!

*The night passed peacefully after that. Govert rested, despite not needing it, so that tomorrow he might learn how he will work in the coming days. The army commanders of the Theocracy had learned of Govert as well. His odd appearence, bloody, full of holes and teetering at the twilight, him being sent to the hospital, and his shenanigans at the recruitment yard.*

**On the next day, Govert graced the chapel he was ment to rande vu at.**

And i believe i arrived right, on, time! *queue third person.  
And indeed he had arrived right on time. In fact, they were waiting on him. But not the way Govert expected. Beneath him, once he had entered the head's office, an inconspicuous trap door opened up. The maws of darkness were evident from the get go, the lightless area wanting to swallow him. Govert remained nerved however. He didnt even notice when it happened. He landed, at the very bottom, blind. No fall damage befell him of course, his wings were equiped, just toggled invisible. That simple little thing didn't mean he won right here now. Right now, despite his innate friendliness, he knew there was an evident threat, a threat against him.

No fight ensued in the coming seconds, with just a voice saying "Light." After the male voice echoed out that word, a whispy nothingness shone, atop the layer in the air above his head. It reminded him of his old Wisp in a Bottle, but with a different light. It shone pure white, allowing perfect reflection of color off the surroundings while his old thing gave a grave blue. (End)


End file.
